Malaria constitutes one of the most devastating global health problems in human history. Infection with malarial parasites affects more than 207 million people annually, killing ˜627,000 children. (World Malaria Report 2013). The pathogenesis of malaria is multifactorial, and serious sequalae can result from three primary pathophysiological events: (i) red blood cell destruction; (ii) adhesion of infected erythrocytes to the capillary veins; and (iii) an excessive pro-inflammatory response. Excessive pro-inflammatory response is responsible for sepsis-like signs and symptoms such as rigors, headache, chills, spiking fever, sweating, vasodilatation and hypoglycemia. (Clark et al. Malaria Journal 5 (2006); Stevenson et al. Nat. Rev. Immunol. 4:169-180 (2004) and Schofield et al. Nature Reviews Immunology 5:722-735 (2005)). Cerebral malaria is a severe neurological complication of malarial infection and is a major cause of acute non-traumatic encephalopathy in tropical countries. (Idro et al. Lancet Neurol. 4: 827-840 (2005)).
P. falciparum is the species responsible for the most lethal form of such disease (Garcia C R S, Azevedo M F, Wunderlich G, Budu A, Young J and Bannister L. G (2008) Plasmodium in the Post Genome Era: New insights into the molecular cell biology of the malaria parasites. International Review of Molecular and Cell Biology 266: 85-156). Despite of countless efforts towards the malaria control, the number of cases continues to increase due to arising of parasites resistant to most available antimalaricals, as well as insecticides-resistant mosquitoes, which makes necessary to develop alternative strategies to eradicate such disease. In this sense, one of the huge obstacles is the complexity of malaria parasites and their interactions with the human host and vector-insect. Life-cycle of malaria parasite: parasite-host interactions Asexual cycle of P. falciparum occurs in human host, and the infection begins with the bite of female anopheles mosquito, which injects sporozoites with saliva. Recently, it was proven that firstly injected sporozoites cross through dermis and only a few of them go into the capillary vessels, while others go into lymph vessels and originate exoerythrocytic forms unknown until then, which may have an important influence on host immunological system (Amino R, Thiberge S, Martin B, Celli S, Shorte S, Frischknecht F & Menard R (2006) Quantitative imaging of Plasmodium transmission from mosquito to mammal. Nat Med 12: 220-224). Once in the bloodstream, sporozoites invade hepatocytes and develop themselves in exoerythrocytic forms, which rupture the cells releasing merozoites in the blood (Mota M M, Pradel G, Vanderberg J P, Hafalla J C R, Frevert U, Nussenzweig R S, Nussenzweig V & Rodriguez A (2001) Migration of Plasmodium sporozoites through cells before infection). Merozoites invade erythrocytes and develop themselves inside the parasitophorous vacuoles, suffering several biochemical and morphological changes that may basically be identified by three stages known as ring, trophozoite and schizont. Erythrocyte rupture releases merozoites allowing continuity of intraerythrocytic cycle (Bannister L H, Hopkins J M, Fowler R E, Krishna S & Mitchell G H (2000) A brief illustrated guide to the ultrastucture of Plasmodium falciparum asexual blood stages. Parasitol Today 16: 427-433).
Some parasites in bloodstream develop into gametocytes, which are the infective form for the vector mosquito, where the sexual cycle occurs. In the mosquito bowel occurs the maturation of gametocytes, a process known as gametogenesis, which is followed by fertilization, with the union of male and female gametes originating a zygote. This zygote migrates and adheres to the bowel epithelium, where it develops into an oocyst. When oocyst ruptures, it releases sporozoites which go to the salivary gland and are released during mosquito feeding (Ghosh A, Edwards M J & Jacobs-Lorena M (2000) The journey of the malaria parasite into the mosquito: Hopes for the new century. Parasitol Today 16: 196-201).
Besides the great variety of parasite forms in the host and vector mosquito, a noticeable feature of the life cycle of several species of Plasmodium is its synchronization and periodicity. Such distinguished periodicity in formation of gametocytes, the sexual forms of parasite, have been observed since the beginning of last century, and all research done with several species of Plasmodium show the existence of a gametocyte production peak at night, every 24 hours, usually at the same time of mosquito feeding. In this way, the gametocytes circadian rhythm must be an important adaptation for maintenance of parasite sexual cycle in the vector mosquito (Garcia C R S, Markus R P & Madeira L (2001) Tertian and quartan fevers: temporal regulation in malarial infection. J Biol Rhythms 16: 436-443). Until now the signal responsible for inducing gametocytes formation in the vertebrate host bloodstream was not identified.
Regarding asexual forms, the high synchronization of Intraerythrocytic stages results in recurring fever attacks and shivers, always in periods of time multiple of 24 hours, coinciding with a practically simultaneously release of billion of merozoites in bloodstream.
Natural carbazol alkaloids have been used for the treatment of malaria in folklore medicine (Heterocycles, Vol 79, 2009, pages 121-144).
Calothrixins A and B have potential antimalarial effect (Tetrahedron 55 (1999) 13513-13520).
Carbazol derivatives have been synthesized to inhibit the Plasmodium falciparum pyrimidine biosynthetic enzyme (J. Med. Chem., 2007, 50, 186-191).
Other carbazole derivatives have been disclosed in WO0129028, WO2010/010027, WO2007/062399, WO2005/074971 and WO02/060867.
It is an object of the present invention to provide N-substituted carbazoles that are useful to treat malaria and other parasitic diseases.
Particularly, the present invention provides compounds of Formula (I)
wherein
Y is a group selected from

R1 denotes H or F,
R2 denotes OH or F,
X denotes CH or N,
R3 and R4 independently of one another denote H, Hal or OA, CHal3Hal is F, Cl, Br or I,
A denotes H or Alk,
Alk is a branched or linear alkyl group having 1 to 8 carbon atoms or cycloalkyl having 3 to 6 carbon atoms, wherein 1 to 7H-atoms may be independently replaced by Hal, OR, COOR, CN, NR2, phenyl, linear or branched alkyl having 1, 2 or 3 C atoms, cycloalkyl having 3 to 6 carbon atoms and/or wherein 1 to 3 CH2-groups may be replaced by O, —NRCO—, —CO—, —COO—, —CONR, —NR— or S, or cycloalkyl having 3 to 6 carbon atoms,
and
R is H or is a branched or linear alkyl group having 1 to 8 carbon atoms,
as well as the pharmaceutically acceptable salts esters and N-oxides thereof, in a racemic form or in an enantiomerically pure form or enriched mixture of the respective enantiomers in all ratios, and/or as a mixture of diastereoisomers in all ratios.
When a group R, R1, R2, R3, R4X, Hal, A or Alk is present more than once in a compound of the present invention, each group independently denotes one of the meanings given in its definition.
In preferred embodiments the relative stereoconfiguration of R2 and its adjacent ring substituent is trans. However, cis configuration is also possible. In case R2 is Hal, and particularly in case R2 is F the relative stereoconfiguration of R2 and its adjacent ring substituent is preferably cis.
The invention also relates to the preferred compounds IA and its enantiomers:
wherein
Y′ is a group selected from

R2 is OH or F
And R1R3, R4, X and A are as defined above.
Moreover, compounds of fomula I′ are preferred:

More preferred are compounds of formula I, IA and I′, wherein R2 is OH, compounds of formula I and I′, wherein R′ is H, compounds of formula I, IA and I′, wherein A is H, compounds of formula I, IA and I′, wherein R3 and R4 are both Cl, CF3 or both F, compounds of formula I, IA and I′, wherein R3 is Cl and R4 is F or wherein R3 is F and R4 is Cl.
Compounds of formula I, IA and I′ wherein the group CR1R1 denotes CH2 or CF2 
Most preferred are compounds of formula I, IA and I′ wherein X is CH.
Alk is also preferably cycloalkyl having 3 to 6 carbon atoms, such as cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl, COR or COOR, wherein R has the meaning given above.
R2 is preferably OH.
Other preferred embodiments are compounds wherein R3 and R4 are both Cl or both F or both CF3 or both CCl3.
A is preferably a linear or branched alkyl group wherein 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 H atoms are replaced by Hal, methyl and/or wherein one CH2-group is replaced by cyclopropyl.
Particular preferred compounds of formula I are compounds 1 to 70 listed below (“ABS” indicates an enantiopure form and “RAC” indicates a racemic mixture):
Compound no.Structure 1  2  3  4  5  6  7  8  9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 59 60 61 62 63 64 65 66 67 68 69 70
The present invention encompasses pure enantiomeres of formula (I) as well mixtures thereof in all ratios.
The present invention encompasses compounds of Formula (I) as well as their use as a medicament (human and veterinary).
Compounds of the present invention can therefore be used in the treatment of disorders associated with apoptosis, including neurodegenerative disorders like Alzheimer's diseases, Parkinson disease, or multiple sclerosis, diseases associated with pyloglutamine tracts, epilepsy, ischemia, infertility, cardiovascular disorders, renal hypoxia, and hepatitis (in humans as well as in other animals).
The present invention also provides the use of compounds of Formula (I) and related Formulae as defined above, in the treatment or prevention of parasitic and infectious diseases (in humans as well as in other animals). Said parasitic and infectious diseases include in particular Malaria, cerebral Malaria, HAT (Human African Trypanosomiasis), tuberculosis, chagas (American Trypanosomiasis), leishmaniasis, onchocerciasis, filariasis, and schistosomiasis.
The parasitic and infectious diseases treated by the compounds of the present invention also embrasses the following: Acanthamoeba Infection, Acanthamoeba Keratitis Infection, Alveolar Echinococcosis (Echinococcosis, Hydatid Disease), Amebiasis (Entamoeba histolytica Infection), Ancylostomiasis (Hookworm, Cutaneous Larva Migrans [CLM]), Angiostrongyliasis (Angiostrongylus Infection), Anisakiasis (Anisakis Infection, Pseudoterranova Infection), Ascariasis (Ascaris Infection, Intestinal tip Roundworms), Babesiosis (Babesia Infection), Balantidiasis (Balantidium Infection), Baylisascariasis (Baylisascaris Infection, Racoon Roundworm), Bilharzia (Schistosomiasis), Blastocystis hominis Infection, Body Lice Infestation (Pediculosis), Capillariasis (Capillaria Infection), Cercarial Dermatitis (Swimmer's Itch), Chilomastix mesnili Infection (Nonpathogenic [Harmless] Intestinal Protozoa), Clonorchiasis (Clonorchis Infection), CLM (Cutaneous Larva Migrans, Ancylostomiasis, Hookworm), “Crabs” (Pubic Lice), Cryptosporidiosis (Cryptosporidium Infection), Cutaneous Larva Migrans (CLM, Ancylostomiasis, Hookworm), Cyclosporiasis (Cyclospora Infection), Cysticercosis (Neurocysticercosis), Cystoisopora Infection (Cystoisosporiasis) formerly Isospora Infection, Diarrhea, Dientamoeba fragilis Infection, Diphyllobothriasis (Diphyllobothrium Infection), Dipylidium caninum Infection (dog or cat tapeworm infection), Dracunculiasis (Guinea Worm Disease), Dog tapeworm (Dipylidium caninum Infection), Echinococcosis (Alveolar Echinococcosis, Hydatid Disease), Elephantiasis (Filariasis, Lymphatic Filariasis), Endolimax nana Infection (Nonpathogenic [Harmless] Intestinal Protozoa), Entamoeba coli Infection (Nonpathogenic [Harmless] Intestinal Protozoa), Entamoeba dispar Infection (Nonpathogenic [Harmless] Intestinal Protozoa), Entamoeba hartmanni Infection (Nonpathogenic [Harmless] Intestinal. Protozoa), Entamoeba histolytica Infection (Amebiasis), Entamoeba polecki, Enterobiasis (Pinworm Infection), Fascioliasis (Fasciola Infection), Fasciolopsiasis (Fasciolopsis Infection), Filariasis (Lymphatic Filariasis, Elephantiasis), Foodborne Diseases, Giardiasis (Giardia Infection), Gnathostomiasis (Gnathostoma Infection), Guinea Worm Disease (Dracunculiasis), Head Lice Infestation (Pediculosis), Heterophyiasis (Heterophyes Infection), Hydatid Disease (Alveolar Echinococcosis), Hymenolepiasis (Hymenolepis Infection), Hookworm Infection (Ancylostomiasis, Cutaneous Larva Migrans [CLM]), Intestinal Roundworms (Ascariasis, Ascaris Infection), Iodamoeba buetschlii Infection (Nonpathogenic [Harmless] Intestinal Protozoa), Isospora Infection (see Cystoisospora Infection), Kala-azar (Leishmaniasis, Leishmania Infection), Keratitis (Acanthamoeba Infection), Leishmaniasis (Kala-azar, Leishmania Infection), Lice Infestation (Body, Head, or Pubic Lice, Pediculosis, Pthiriasis), Loaiasis (Loa loa Infection), Lymphatic filariasis (Filariasis, Elephantiasis), Malaria (Plasmodium Infection), Microsporidiosis (Microsporidia Infection), Mite Infestation (Scabies), Naegleria Infection, Neurocysticercosis (Cysticercosis), Nonpathogenic (Harmless) Intestinal Protozoa, Ocular Larva Migrans (Toxocariasis, Toxocara Infection, Visceral Larva Migrans), Onchocerciasis (River Blindness), Opisthorchiasis (Opisthorchis Infection), Paragonimiasis (Paragonimus Infection), Pediculosis (Head or Body Lice Infestation), Pthiriasis (Pubic Lice Infestation), Pinworm Infection (Enterobiasis), Plasmodium Infection (Malaria), Pneumocystis jirovecii Pneumonia, Pseudoterranova Infection (Anisakiasis, Anisakis Infection), Pubic Lice Infestation (“Crabs,” Pthiriasis), Raccoon Roundworm Infection (Baylisascariasis; Baylisascaris Infection), River Blindness (Onchocerciasis), Scabies, Schistosomiasis (Bilharzia), Sleeping Sickness (Trypanosomiasis, African; African Sleeping Sickness), Strongyloidiasis (Strongyloides Infection), Swimmer's Itch (Cercarial Dermatitis), Taeniasis (Taenia Infection, Tapeworm Infection), Tapeworm Infection (Taeniasis, Taenia Infection), Toxocariasis (Toxocara Infection, Ocular Larva Migrans, Visceral Larva Migrans), Toxoplasmosis (Toxoplasma Infection), Travelers' Diarrhea, Trichinellosis (Trichinosis), Trichinosis (Trichinellosis), Trichomoniasis (Trichomonas Infection), Trichuriasis (Whipworm Infection, Trichuris Infection), Trypanosomiasis, African (African Sleeping Sickness, Sleeping Sickness), Visceral Larva Migrans (Toxocariasis, Toxocara Infection, Ocular Larva Migrans), Waterborne Diseases, Whipworm Infection (Trichuriasis, Trichuris Infection), Zoonotic Diseases (Diseases spread from animals to people).
The parasitic and infectious diseases treated by the compounds of the present invention also embrasses particularly: malaria, tuberculosis, African sleeping sickness (HAT), chagas, leishmaniasis, onchocerciasis, filariasis, schistosomiasis, Cryptosporidiosis (Cryptosporidium Infection), Entamoeba coli Infection (Nonpathogenic [Harmless] Intestinal Protozoa), Entamoeba dispar Infection (Nonpathogenic [Harmless] Intestinal Protozoa), Entamoeba hartmanni Infection (Nonpathogenic [Harmless] Intestinal Protozoa), Entamoeba histolytica Infection (Amebiasis), Entamoeba polecki, Toxoplasmosis (Toxoplasma Infection), Zoonotic Diseases (Diseases spread from animals to people).
In another specific embodment, the present invention provides a pharmaceutical composition comprising at least one compound of Formula (I) and related Formulae and/or pharmaceutically usable derivatives, tautomers, salts, solvates and stereoisomers thereof, including mixtures thereof in all ratios, and optionally excipients and/or adjuvants. This pharmaceutical composition might be applied in human medicine as well as in veterinary medicine.
Pharmaceutical formulations can be administered in the form of dosage units which comprise a predetermined amount of active ingredient per dosage unit. Such a unit can comprise, for example, 0.5 mg to 1 g, preferably 1 mg to 700 mg, particularly preferably 5 mg to 100 mg, of a compound according to the invention, depending on the condition treated, the method of administration and the age, weight and condition of the patient, or pharmaceutical formulations can be administered in the form of dosage units which comprise a predetermined amount of active ingredient per dosage unit. Preferred dosage unit formulations are those which comprise a daily dose or part-dose, as indicated above, or a corresponding fraction thereof of an active ingredient. Furthermore, pharmaceutical formulations of this type can be prepared using a process which is generally known in the pharmaceutical art.
Pharmaceutical formulations can be adapted for administration via any desired suitable method, for example by oral (including buccal or sublingual), rectal, nasal, topical (including buccal, sublingual or transdermal), vaginal or parenteral (including subcutaneous, intramuscular, intravenous or intradermal) methods. Such formulations can be prepared using all processes known in the pharmaceutical art by, for example, combining the active ingredient with the excipient(s) or adjuvant(s).
Pharmaceutical formulations adapted for oral administration can be administered as separate units, such as, for example, capsules or tablets; powders or granules; solutions or suspensions in aqueous or non-aqueous liquids; edible foams or foam foods; or oil-in-water liquid emulsions or water-in-oil liquid emulsions.
Thus, for example, in the case of oral administration in the form of a tablet or capsule, the active-ingredient component can be combined with an oral, non-toxic and pharmaceutically acceptable inert excipient, such as, for example, ethanol, glycerol, water and the like. Powders are prepared by comminuting the compound to a suitable fine size and mixing it with a pharmaceutical excipient comminuted in a similar manner, such as, for example, an edible carbohydrate, such as, for example, starch or mannitol. A flavour, preservative, dispersant and dye may likewise be present.
Capsules are produced by preparing a powder mixture as described above and filling shaped gelatine shells therewith. Glidants and lubricants, such as, for example, highly disperse silicic acid, talc, magnesium stearate, calcium stearate or polyethylene glycol in solid form, can be added to the powder mixture before the filling operation. A disintegrant or solubiliser, such as, for example, agar-agar, calcium carbonate or sodium carbonate, may likewise be added in order to improve the availability of the medicament after the capsule has been taken.
In addition, if desired or necessary, suitable binders, lubricants and disintegrants as well as dyes can likewise be incorporated into the mixture. Suitable binders include starch, gelatine, natural sugars, such as, for example, glucose or beta-lactose, sweeteners made from maize, natural and synthetic rubber, such as, for example, acacia, tragacanth or sodium alginate, carboxymethylcellulose, polyethylene glycol, waxes, and the like. The lubricants used in these dosage forms include sodium oleate, sodium stearate, magnesium stearate, sodium benzoate, sodium acetate, sodium chloride and the like. The disintegrants include, without being restricted thereto, starch, methylcellulose, agar, bentonite, xanthan gum and the like. The tablets are formulated by, for example, preparing a powder mixture, granulating or dry-pressing the mixture, adding a lubricant and a disintegrant and pressing the entire mixture to give tablets. A powder mixture is prepared by mixing the compound comminuted in a suitable manner with a diluent or a base, as described above, and optionally with a binder, such as, for example, carboxymethylcellulose, an alginate, gelatine or polyvinylpyrrolidone, a dissolution retardant, such as, for example, paraffin, an absorption accelerator, such as, for example, a quaternary salt, and/or an absorbent, such as, for example, bentonite, kaolin or dicalcium phosphate. The powder mixture can be granulated by wetting it with a binder, such as, for example, syrup, starch paste, acadia mucilage or solutions of cellulose or polymer materials and pressing it through a sieve. As an alternative to granulation, the powder mixture can be run through a tabletting machine, giving lumps of non-uniform shape, which are broken up to form granules. The granules can be lubricated by addition of stearic acid, a stearate salt, talc or mineral oil in order to prevent sticking to the tablet casting moulds. The lubricated mixture is then pressed to give tablets. The compounds according to the invention can also be combined with a free-flowing inert excipient and then pressed directly to give tablets without carrying out the granulation or dry-pressing steps. A transparent or opaque protective layer consisting of a shellac sealing layer, a layer of sugar or polymer material and a gloss layer of wax may be present. Dyes can be added to these coatings in order to be able to differentiate between different dosage units.
Oral liquids, such as, for example, solution, syrups and elixirs, can be prepared in the form of dosage units so that a given quantity comprises a pre-specified amount of the compound.
Syrups can be prepared by dissolving the compound in an aqueous solution with a suitable flavour, while elixirs are prepared using a non-toxic alcoholic vehicle. Suspensions can be formulated by dispersion of the compound in a non-toxic vehicle. Solubilisers and emulsifiers, such as, for example, ethoxylated isostearyl alcohols and polyoxyethylene sorbitol ethers, preservatives, flavour additives, such as, for example, peppermint oil or natural sweeteners or saccharin, or other artificial sweeteners and the like, can likewise be added.
The dosage unit formulations for oral administration can, if desired, be encapsulated in microcapsules. The formulation can also be prepared in such a way that the release is extended or retarded, such as, for example, by coating or embedding of particulate material in polymers, wax and the like.
The compounds of the formula I and salts, solvates and physiologically functional derivatives thereof can also be administered in the form of liposome delivery systems, such as, for example, small unilamellar vesicles, large unilamellar vesicles and multilamellar vesicles. Liposomes can be formed from various phospholipids, such as, for example, cholesterol, stearylamine or phosphatidylcholines.
The compounds of the formula I and the salts, solvates and physiologically functional derivatives thereof can also be delivered using monoclonal antibodies as individual carriers to which the compound molecules are coupled. The compounds can also be coupled to soluble polymers as targeted medicament carriers. Such polymers may encompass polyvinyl-pyrrolidone, pyran copolymer, polyhydroxypropylmethacrylamidophenol, polyhydroxyethylaspartamidophenol or polyethylene oxide polylysine, substituted by palmitoyl radicals. The compounds may furthermore be coupled to a class of biodegradable polymers which are suitable for achieving controlled release of a medicament, for example polylactic acid, poly-epsilon-caprolactone, polyhydroxybutyric acid, polyorthoesters, polyacetals, polydihydroxypyrans, polycyanoacrylates and crosslinked or amphipathic block copolymers of hydrogels.
Pharmaceutical formulations adapted for transdermal administration can be administered as independent plasters for, extended, close contact with the epidermis of the recipient. Thus, for example, the active ingredient can be delivered from the plaster by iontophoresis, as described in general terms in Pharmaceutical Research, 3(6), 318 (1986).
Pharmaceutical compounds adapted for topical administration can be formulated as ointments, creams, suspensions, lotions, powders, solutions, pastes, gels, sprays, aerosols or oils.
For the treatment of the eye or other external tissue, for example mouth and skin, the formulations are preferably applied as topical ointment or cream. In the case of formulation to give an ointment, the active ingredient can be employed either with a paraffinic or a water-miscible cream base. Alternatively, the active ingredient can be formulated to give a cream with an oil-in-water cream base or a water-in-oil base.
Pharmaceutical formulations adapted for topical application to the eye include eye drops, in which the active ingredient is dissolved or suspended in a suitable carrier, in particular an aqueous solvent.
Pharmaceutical formulations adapted for topical application in the mouth encompass lozenges, pastilles and mouthwashes.
Pharmaceutical formulations adapted for rectal administration can be administered in the form of suppositories or enemas.
Pharmaceutical formulations adapted for nasal administration in which the carrier substance is a solid comprise a coarse powder having a particle size, for example, in the range 20-500 microns, which is administered in the manner in which snuff is taken, i.e. by rapid inhalation via the nasal passages from a container containing the powder held close to the nose. Suitable formulations for administration as nasal spray or nose drops with a liquid as carrier substance encompass active-ingredient solutions in water or oil.
Pharmaceutical formulations adapted for administration by inhalation encompass finely particulate dusts or mists, which can be generated by various types of pressurised dispensers with aerosols, nebulisers or insufflators.
Pharmaceutical formulations adapted for vaginal administration can be administered as pessaries, tampons, creams, gels, pastes, foams or spray formulations.
Pharmaceutical formulations adapted for parenteral administration include aqueous and non-aqueous sterile injection solutions comprising antioxidants, buffers, bacteriostatics and solutes, by means of which the formulation is rendered isotonic with the blood of the recipient to be treated; and aqueous and non-aqueous sterile suspensions, which may comprise suspension media and thickeners. The formulations can be administered in single-dose or multidose containers, for example sealed ampoules and vials, and stored in freeze-dried (lyophilised) state, so that only the addition of the sterile carrier liquid, for example water for injection purposes, immediately before use is necessary. Injection solutions and suspensions prepared in accordance with the recipe can be prepared from sterile powders, granules and tablets.
It goes without saying that, in addition to the above particularly mentioned constituents, the formulations may also comprise other agents usual in the art with respect to the particular type of formulation; thus, for example, formulations which are suitable for oral administration may comprise flavours.
A therapeutically effective amount of a compound of the formula I depends on a number of factors, including, for example, the age and weight of the animal, the precise condition that requires treatment, and its severity, the nature of the formulation and the method of administration, and is ultimately determined by the treating doctor or vet. However, an effective amount of a compound according to the invention is generally in the range from 0.1 to 100 mg/kg of body weight of the recipient (mammal) per day and particularly typically in the range from 1 to 10 mg/kg of body weight per day. Thus, the actual amount per day for an adult mammal weighing 70 kg is usually between 70 and 700 mg, where this amount can be administered as a single dose per day or usually in a series of part-doses (such as, for example, two, three, four, five or six) per day, so that the total daily dose is the same. An effective amount of a salt or solvate or of a physiologically functional derivative thereof can be determined as the fraction of the effective amount of the compound according to the invention per se. It can be assumed that similar doses are suitable for the treatment of other conditions mentioned above.
A combined treatment of this type can be achieved with the aid of simultaneous, consecutive or separate dispensing of the individual components of the treatment. Combination products of this type employ the compounds according to the invention.
The invention furthermore relates to medicaments comprising at least one compound of the formula I and/or pharmaceutically acceptable salts, solvates and stereoisomers thereof, including mixtures thereof in all ratios, and at least one further medicament active ingredient.
In another specific embodment, the present invention provides a pharmaceutical composition comprising at least one compound of Formula (I) and related Formulae and/or pharmaceutically usable derivatives, tautomers, salts, solvates and stereoisomers thereof, including mixtures thereof in all ratios, and at least one further active ingredient.
In another specific embodiment, the present invention provides a kit consisting of separate packs of                (a) an effective amount of a compound of the formula (I) and/or pharmaceutically usable derivatives, solvates and stereoisomers thereof, including mixtures thereof in all ratios, and        (b) an effective amount of a further medicament active ingredient.        According to a general process, compounds of formula (I), and any subformulae can be converted to alternative compounds of formula (I) and any subformulae, employing suitable inter-conversion techniques well-known by a person skilled in the art.        
In general, the synthesis pathways for any individual compounds of formula (I) and (I′) depends on the specific substituents of each molecule, on the availability of intermediates or transformation of commercially available starting materials into key intermediates, such factors being appreciated by the one ordinary skilled in the art. For all the protection and deprotection methods, see Philipp J. Kocienski in “Protecting groups”, Georg Thieme Verlag Stuttgart, New York, 1994 and Theodora W. Greene and Peter G. Wuts in “Protective groups in organic synthesis”, Wiley Interscience, 3rd Edition 1999.
Compounds of general formula (Ia) for which A is Alk, preferentially of trans relative stereochemistry, are obtained by reaction of compounds of general formula (Ic), preferentially of trans relative stereochemistry, with appropriate aldehyde or ketone in reductive amination conditions well known to those skilled in the art, using reducting agent such as but not limited to sodium triacetoxyborohydride, in a solvent such as but not limited to dichloromethane, preferentially at room temperature (scheme 1). In the following schemes 1 to scheme 28 the groups R1, R2, R3, R4, X and A have the meaning given above, whereas PG denotes a protecting group and LG a leaving group.

Compounds of general formula (I′a) for which A is Alk, preferentially of relative stereochemistry trans, are obtained by reaction of compounds of general formula (I′c), preferentially of trans relative stereochemistry, with appropriate aldehyde or ketone in reductive amination conditions well known to those skilled in the art, using reducting agent such as but not limited to sodium triacetoxyborohydride, in a solvent such as but not limited to dichloromethane, preferentially at room temperature (scheme 2).

Optically active compounds of formula (Ia) for which A is Alk, preferentially of trans relative stereochemistry, are obtained from reductive amination of optically active compounds of general formula (Ic), preferentially of trans relative stereochemistry, with appropriate aldehyde or ketone in reductive amination conditions well known to those skilled in the art, using reducting agent such as but not limited to sodium triacetoxyborohydride, in a solvent such as but not limited to dichloromethane, preferentially at room temperature (scheme 3).

Optically active compounds of formula (I′a) for which A is Alk, preferentially of trans relative stereochemistry, are obtained from reductive amination of optically active compounds of general formula (I′c), preferentially of trans relative stereochemistry, with appropriate aldehyde or ketone in reductive amination conditions well known to those skilled in the art, using reducting agent such as but not limited to sodium triacetoxyborohydride, in a solvent such as but not limited to dichloromethane, preferentially at room temperature (scheme 4).

Compounds of general formula (Ib) for which A is Alk, preferentially of cis relative stereochemistry, are obtained by reaction of compounds of general formula (Id), preferentially of cis relative stereochemistry, with appropriate aldehyde or ketone in reductive amination conditions well known to those skilled in the art, using reducing agent such as but not limited to sodium triacetoxyborohydride, in a solvent such as but not limited to dichloromethane, preferentially at room temperature (scheme 5).

Optically active compounds of formula (Ib) for which A is Alk, preferentially of cis relative stereochemistry, are obtained from reductive amination of optically active compounds of general formula (Id), preferentially of cis relative stereochemistry, with appropriate aldehyde or ketone in reductive amination conditions well known to those skilled in the art, using reducting agent such as but not limited to sodium triacetoxyborohydride, in a solvent such as but not limited to dichloromethane, preferentially at room temperature (scheme 6)

Compounds of general formula (Ic), preferentially of trans relative stereochemistry, are obtained by deprotection of compounds of general formula (IIc), preferentially of trans relative stereochemistry, protected with a protecting group such as but not limited to tert-butylcarbamate, in conditions well known to those skilled in the art (Kocienski P. J., Protecting groups, Georg Thieme Verlag Stuttgart, New York, 1994 and Greene, T. W., Wuts P. G. Protective groups in organic synthesis, Wiley Interscience, 3rd Edition 1999). In a preferred pathway, the protecting group (PG) is cleaved preferentially under acidic conditions, using acid such as but not limited to HCl in a solvent such as but not limited MeOH (scheme 7).

Compounds of general formula (I′c), preferentially of trans relative stereochemistry, are obtained by deprotection of compounds of general formula (II′c), preferentially of trans relative stereochemistry, protected with a protecting group such as but not limited to tert-butylcarbamate, in conditions well known to those skilled in the art (Kocienski P. J., Protecting groups, Georg Thieme Verlag Stuttgart, New York, 1994 and Greene, T. W., Wuts P. G. Protective groups in organic synthesis, Wiley Interscience, 3rd Edition 1999). In a preferred pathway, the protecting group (PG) is cleaved preferentially under acidic conditions, using acid such as but not limited to HCl in a solvent such as but not limited MeOH (scheme 8).

Optically active compounds of formula (Ic), preferentially of trans relative stereochemistry, are obtained from deprotection of optically active compounds of formula (IIe), preferentially of trans relative stereochemistry, in conditions adapted to the nature of protecting group used. Typically, if PG is a tert-butoxycarbamate group, the conditions used are preferentially acidic conditions (scheme 9).

Optically active compounds of formula (Ic), preferentially of trans relative stereochemistry, are obtained from deprotection of optically active compounds of formula (II′c), preferentially of trans relative stereochemistry, in conditions adapted to the nature of protecting group used. Typically, if PG is a tert-butoxycarbamate group, the conditions used are preferentially acidic conditions (scheme 10).

Compounds of general formula (Id), preferentially of cis relative stereochemistry, are obtained by the deprotection of compounds of general formula (IId), preferentially of cis relative stereochemistry, protected with a protecting group such as but not limited to tert-butylcarbamate, in conditions well known to those skilled in the art (Kocienski P. J., Protecting groups, Georg Thieme Verlag Stuttgart, New York, 1994 and Greene, T. W., Wuts P. G. Protective groups in organic synthesis, Wiley Interscience, 3rd Edition 1999). A preferred protecting group (PG) is tert-butoxycarbamate, cleaved preferentially under acidic conditions, using acid such as but not limited to HCl in a solvent such as but not limited MeOH (scheme 11).

Optically active compounds of general formula (Id) preferentially of cis relative stereochemistry, are obtained by the deprotection of compounds of general formula (IId), preferentially of cis relative stereochemistry, protected with a protecting group such as but not limited to tert-butylcarbamate, in conditions well known to those skilled in the art (Kocienski P. J., Protecting groups, Georg Thieme Verlag Stuttgart, New York, 1994 and Greene, T. W., Wuts P. G. Protective groups in organic synthesis, Wiley Interscience, 3rd Edition 1999). A preferred protecting group (PG) is tert-butoxycarbamate, cleaved preferentially under acidic conditions, using acid such as but not limited to HCl in a solvent such as but not limited MeOH (scheme 12).

Compounds of general formula (IId) preferentially of cis relative stereochemistry, are obtained by reaction of compounds of general formula (IIc), preferentially of trans relative stereochemistry, in fluorination conditions well known to those ordinary skilled in the art, using a fluorination agent such as but not limited to DAST® in a solvent such as but not limited to THF, preferentially at low temperature (scheme 13).

Optically active compounds of general formula (IId) preferentially of cis relative stereochemistry, are obtained by reaction of optically active compounds of general formula (c) preferentially of trans relative stereochemistry, with a fluorination agent well known to those skilled in the art. Typical conditions use a fluorination reagent such as but not limited to DAST® in a solvent such as but not limited to THF, preferentially at low temperature (scheme 14).

Optically active compounds of general formula (IIc) preferentially of trans relative stereochemistry, are obtained in all proportions by chiral separation of racemate of general formula (IIc), preferentially of trans relative stereochemistry, using separation techniques well known to those skilled in the art, such as but not limited to chiral chromatography (SFC) separation (scheme 15).

Optically active compounds of general formula (II′c) preferentially of trans relative stereochemistry, are obtained in all proportions by chiral separation of racemate of general formula (II′c), preferentially of trans relative stereochemistry, using separation techniques well known to those skilled in the art, such as but not limited to chiral chromatograpy (SFC) separation (scheme 16).

Compounds of general formula (IIc) and (II′c) for which R1 is an hydrogen, preferentially of trans relative stereochemistry, are obtained through the epoxyde opening reaction of racemates of general formula (III), by a nucleophile of general formula (IV). Typical conditions use with a base such as but not limited to Cesium carbonate in a solvent such as but not limited to DMF (scheme 17).

Compounds of general formula (IIe) for which R1 is a fluorine, preferentially of trans relative stereochemistry, are obtained through the deprotection reaction of compounds of general formula (IIe) by conditions well known to those skilled in the art (Kocienski P. J., Protecting groups, Georg Thieme Verlag Stuttgart, New York, 1994 and Greene, T. W., Wuts P. G. Protective groups in organic synthesis, Wiley Interscience, 3rd Edition 1999) (scheme 18).

Compounds of general formula (II′e) for which R1 is a fluorine, preferentially of trans relative stereochemistry, are obtained through the deprotection reaction of compounds of general formula (II′e) by conditions well known to those skilled in the art (Kocienski P. J., Protecting groups, Georg Thieme Verlag Stuttgart, New York, 1994 and Greene, T. W., Wuts P. G. Protective groups in organic synthesis, Wiley Interscience, 3rd Edition 1999) (scheme 19).

Compounds of general formula (IIe) for which R1 is a fluorine atom are prepared from compound of general formula (III′), for which R1 is a fluorine atom and compound of general formula (IV), using nucleophilic substitutions conditions well known to those skilled in the art. Typically, the reagent used is NaH, using a solvent such as but not limited to THF, preferentially at low temperature (scheme 20).

Compounds of general formula (II′e) for which R1 is a fluorine atom are prepared from compound of general formula (III′), for which R1 is a fluorine atom and compound of general formula (IV), using nucleophilic substitutions conditions well known to those skilled in the art. Typically, the reagent used is NaH, using a solvent such as but not limited to THF, preferentially at low temperature (scheme 21).

Optically active compounds of general formula (IIc) for which R1 is a fluorine, preferentially of trans relative stereochemistry, are obtained through the deprotection reaction of optically active compounds of general formula (IIe) by conditions well known to those skilled in the art (Kocienski P. J., Protecting groups, Georg Thieme Verlag Stuttgart, New York, 1994 and Greene, T. W., Wuts P. G. Protective groups in organic synthesis, Wiley Interscience, 3rd Edition 1999) (scheme 22).

Optically active compounds of general formula (II′c) for which R1 is a fluorine, preferentially of trans relative stereochemistry, are obtained through the deprotection reaction of optically active compounds of general formula (II′e) by conditions well known to those skilled in the art (Kocienski P. J., Protecting groups, Georg Thieme Verlag Stuttgart, New York, 1994 and Greene, T. W., Wuts P. G. Protective groups in organic synthesis, Wiley Interscience, 3rd Edition 1999) (scheme 23).

Optically active compounds of general formula (IIe) for which R1 is a fluorine atom are prepared from optically active compound of general formula (III′), for which R1 is a fluorine atom and compound of general formula (IV), using nucleophilic substitutions conditions well known to those skilled in the art. Typically, the reagent used is NaH, using a solvent such as but not limited to THF, preferentially at low temperature (scheme 24).

Optically active compounds of general formula (II′e) for which R1 is a fluorine atom are prepared from optically active compound of general formula (III″), for which R′ is a fluorine atom and compound of general formula (IV), using nucleophilic substitutions conditions well known to those skilled in the art. Typically, the reagent used is NaH, using a solvent such as but not limited to THF, preferentially at low temperature (scheme 25).

Compounds of general formula (III′) and (III″) are obtained via a 6 steps chemical according to scheme 26, using 3-Hydroxy-3,6-dihydro-2H-pyridine-1-carboxylic acid tert-butyl ester as starting material. A preferred leaving group is chosen within sulfonates leaving groups such as but not limited to nosylate, tosylate, triflate mesylate (scheme 26)

Optically active compounds of general formula (III′) are obtained via a 6 steps chemical scheme 27, using opticall active 3-Hydroxy-3,6-dihydro-2H-pyridine-1-carboxylic acid tert-butyl ester as starting material. A preferred leaving group is chosen within sulfonates leaving groups such as but not limited to nosylate, tosylate, triflate or mesylate (scheme 26)

Compounds of general formula (IV) for which X═N are prepared by catalyzed reaction of compounds of general formula (VI), well known to those skilled in the art. Typically, the reaction is run in a solvent such as but not limited to xylene with a catalyst such as but not limited to palladium diacetate, using conditions reported in the literature (Laha, J. K., Petrou, P. Cuny G. C., J. Org. Chem. 2009, 74, 3152-3155) (scheme 28).

Compounds having the general formula (III) (with R1═R2═H), (IV) (with X═C), (V) (with R3═H and R4═OH), and (VI) are commercially available from suppliers such as ABCR, Sigma Aldrich, or prepared using protocols from literature as mentioned in the examples.
The method for preparing compounds of formula (I), (Ia), (Ic), (Id), (Ib), (IIc), (IId), (IV), (III), (IV), (IIc′), (IIc) selected below:                3-Chloro-6-fluoro-9H-carbazole        (3S,4S)-4-(3,6-Dichloro-carbazol-9-yl)-3-hydroxy-piperidine-1-carboxylic acid tert-butyl ester        (3R,4R)-4-(3,6-Dichloro-carbazol-9-yl)-3-hydroxy-piperidine-1-carboxylic acid tert-butyl ester        (3S,4S)-4-(3,6-Difluoro-carbazol-9-yl)-3-hydroxy-piperidine-1-carboxylic acid tert-butyl ester        (3R,4R)-4-(3,6-Difluoro-carbazol-9-yl)-3-hydroxy-piperidine-1-carboxylic acid tert-butyl ester        :(3S,4S)-4-(3-Chloro-6-fluoro-carbazol-9-yl)-3-hydroxy-piperidine-1-carboxylic acid tert-butyl ester        trans-3-(3,6-Dichloro-carbazol-9-yl)-3-hydroxy-piperidine-1-carboxylic acid tert-butyl ester        (3R,4S)-4-(3,6-Dichloro-carbazol-9-yl)-3-fluoro-piperidine-1-carboxylic acid tert-butyl ester        (3S,4R)-4-(3-Chloro-6-fluoro-carbazol-9-yl)-3-fluoro-piperidine-1-carboxylic acid tert-butyl ester        (3R,4S)-4-(3-Chloro-6-fluoro-carbazol-9-yl)-3-fluoro-piperidine-1-carboxylic acid tert-butyl ester        trans-4-(3-Chloro-6-fluoro-carbazol-9-yl)-3-hydroxy-piperidine-1-carboxylic acid tert-butyl ester        trans-3-(3-Chloro-6-fluoro-carbazol-9-yl)-4-hydroxy-piperidine-1-carboxylic acid tert-butyl ester.        (3S,4S)-4-(3-Chloro-6-fluoro-carbazol-9-yl)-piperidin-3-ol hydrochloride salt        (3R,4R)-4-(3-Chloro-6-fluoro-carbazol-9-yl)-piperidin-3-ol hydrochloride salt        Trans-4-(3,6-Dichloro-carbazol-9-yl)-piperidin-3-ol hydrochloride salt        (3S,4S)-4-(3,6-Dichloro-carbazol-9-yl)-piperidin-3-ol hydrochloride salt        (3R,4R)-4-(3,6-Dichloro-carbazol-9-yl)-piperidin-3-ol hydrochloride salt        (3S,4S)-3-(3,6-Dichloro-carbazol-9-yl)-4-hydroxy-piperidine-4-ol hydrochloride salt        (3S,4S)-4-(3,6-Difluoro-carbazol-9-yl)-piperidin-3-ol hydrochloride salt        (3R,4R)-4-(3,6-Difluoro-carbazol-9-yl)-piperidin-3-ol hydrochloride salt        3,6-Dichloro-9-((3R,4S)-3-fluoro-piperidin-4-yl)-9-H-carbazole hydrochloride salt        3-Chloro-6-fluoro-9-((3S,4R)-3-fluoro-piperidin-4-yl)-9H-carbazole hydrochloride salt        3-Chloro-6-fluoro-9-((3R,4S)-3-fluoro-piperidin-4-yl)-9H-carbazole hydrochloride salt        (3S,4S)-1-Cyclohexyl-3-(3,6-dichloro-carbazol-9-yl)-piperidin-4-ol        (3R,4R)-4-Carbazol-9-yl-piperidin-3-ol        (3S,4S)-4-Carbazol-9-yl-piperidin-3-ol        trans-tert-butyl 3-(3,6-difluoro-9H-carbazol-9-yl)-4-hydroxypiperidine-1-carboxylate        trans-tert-butyl 4-(3,6-difluoro-9H-carbazol-9-yl)-3-hydroxypiperidine-1-carboxylate        (3R,4R)-tert-butyl 3-(3,6-difluoro-9H-carbazol-9-yl)-4-hydroxypiperidine-1-carboxylate        (3S,4S)-tert-butyl 3-(3,6-difluoro-9H-carbazol-9-yl)-4-hydroxypiperidine-1-carboxylate        (3R,4R)-3-(3,6-difluoro-9H-carbazol-9-yl)piperidin-4-ol        (3R,4R)-3-(3,6-difluoro-9H-carbazol-9-yl)-1-neopentylpiperidin-4-ol        (3R,4R)-1-(cyclopropylmethyl)-3-(3,6-difluoro-9H-carbazol-9-yl)piperidin-4-ol        (3R,4R)-3-(3,6-difluoro-9H-carbazol-9-yl)-1-(4,4,4-trifluorobutyl)piperidin-4-ol        (3R,4R)-3-(3,6-difluoro-9H-carbazol-9-yl)-1-((1-(trifluoromethyl)cyclopropyl)methyl)piperidin-4-ol        (3R,4R)-3-(3,6-difluoro-9H-carbazol-9-yl)-1-(3,3,3-trifluoropropyl)piperidin-4-ol        (3R,4R)-3-(3,6-difluoro-9H-carbazol-9-yl)-1-phenethylpiperidin-4-ol        trans-1-benzyl-3-(3,6-difluoro-9H-carbazol-9-yl)piperidin-4-ol        trans-1-benzyl-4-(3,6-difluoro-9H-carbazol-9-yl)piperidin-3-ol        (3R,4R)-1-benzyl-3-(3,6-difluoro-9H-carbazol-9-yl)piperidin-4-ol        (3S,4S)-1-benzyl-3-(3,6-difluoro-9H-carbazol-9-yl)piperidin-4-ol        trans-3-(3,6-difluoro-9H-carbazol-9-yl)piperidin-4-ol        (3S,4S)-3-(3,6-difluoro-9H-carbazol-9-yl)piperidin-4-ol        (3R,4R)-3-(3,6-dichloro-9H-carbazol-9-yl)piperidin-4-ol        (3R,4R)-3-(3,6-dichloro-9H-carbazol-9-yl)-1-(3,3,3-trifluoropropyl)piperidin-4-ol -trans-3-(3,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)-9H-carbazol-9-yl)piperidin-4-ol        trans-4-(3,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)-9H-carbazol-9-yl)piperidin-3-01        (3R,4R)-4-(3,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)-9H-carbazol-9-yl)piperidin-3-ol        (3S,4S)-4-(3,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)-9H-carbazol-9-yl)piperidin-3-ol        (3R,4R)-3-(3,6-dichloro-9H-pyrido[2,3-b]indol-9-yl)piperidin-4-ol        (3S,4S)-3-(3,6-dichloro-9H-pyrido[2,3-b]indol-9-yl)piperidin-4-ol        (3R,4R)-4-(3,6-dichloro-9H-pyrido[2,3-b]indol-9-yl)piperidin-3-ol        (3S,4S)-4-(3,6-dichloro-9H-pyrido[2,3-b]indol-9-yl)piperidin-3-ol        (3R,4R)-4-(3,6-dichloro-9H-pyrido[2,3-b]indol-9-yl)piperidin-3-ol        (3R,4R)-4-(3,6-dichloro-9H-pyrido[2,3-b]indol-9-yl)-1-(3,3,3-trifluoropropyl)piperidin-3-ol        (3R,4R)-3-(3,6-dichloro-9H-pyrido[2,3-b]indol-9-yl)piperidin-4-ol        (3R,4R)-3-(3,6-dichloro-9H-pyrido[2,3-b]indol-9-yl)-1-(3,3,3-trifluoropropyl)piperidin-4-olare more particularly described in the examples.        
Ac (acetyl), ABS (enantiopure form), ACN (acetonitrile), brs (broad singlet), Boc (tert-butoxycarbonyl), d (doublet), DCE (dichloroethane), DCM (dichloromethane), DMF (dimethylformamide), DMSO (dimethylsulfoxide), EA (ethyl acetate), equiv. (equivalent), ESI (electro-spray ionization), Et (ethyl), Et2O (diethyl ether), EtOAc (ethyl acetate), h (hour), HPLC (high performance liquid chromatography), L (liter), LC (liquid chromatography), MD Autoprep (mass directed preparative HPLC), MeOH (methanol), MeOD (deuterated methanol), mg (milligram), min (minute), mL (milliliter), μL (microliter), M.P. (melting point), mm (millimeter), μm (micrometer), mmol (millimole), m (multiplet), MS (mass spectrometry), NMR (nuclear magnetic resonance), PE (petroleum ether), q (quadruplet), RAC (racemic mixture) Rt (retention time), rt (room temperature), on (overnight), s (singlet), SFC (supercritical fluid chromatography) SPE (solid phase extraction), TBAF (tetrabutylammonium fluoride), TFA (trifluoroacetic acid), THF (tetrahydrofuran), t (triplet), UPLC (ultra performance liquid chromatography).
The commercially available starting materials used in the following experimental description were purchased from Sigma-Aldrich-Fluka unless otherwise reported. However, specific reagents were purchased from another suppliers: 3,6-dichlorocarbazole (3B Scientific Corporation), 1-Boc-3,4-epoxypiperidine (Advanced ChemBlocks, Inc.).
Unless indicated otherwise NMR, HPLC and MS data provided in the examples described below are registered on:
NMR: Bruker DPX-300 (300 MHz), using residual signal of deuterated solvent as internal reference.
HPLC: Waters Alliance 2695, column Waters XBridge C8 3.5 μm 4.6×50 mm, conditions: solvent A (H2O with 0.1% TFA), solvent B (ACN with 0.05% TFA), gradient 5% B to 100% B over 8 min, UV detection with PDA Water 996 (230-400 nm).
UPLC: Waters Acquity, column Waters Acquity UPLC BEH C18 1.7 μm 2.1×50 mm, conditions: solvent A (10 mM ammonium acetate in water+5% ACN), solvent B (ACN), UV detection (PDA, 230-400 nm) and MS detection (SQ detector, positive and negative ESI modes, cone voltage 30 V). Gradient 5% B to 100% B over 3 min or gradient 40% B to 100% B over 3 min.
MD Autoprep: preparative HPLC purifications are performed with a mass directed autopurification Fractionlynx from Waters equipped with a Sunfire Prep C18 OBD column 19×100 mm or 30×100 mm 5 μm, unless otherwise reported. All HPLC purifications were performed with a gradient of ACN/H2O or ACN/H2O/HCOOH (0.1%).
The microwave chemistry was performed on a single mode microwave reactor (Emrys™ Optimiser or Initiator™ Sixty from Biotage, or Explorer from CEM). LCMS: Method: A-0.1% TFA in H2O, B-0.1% TFA in ACN, Flow-2.0 mL/min Column: XBridge C8 (50×4.6 mm, 3.5u), +ve mode
The compounds of invention have been named according to the standards used in the program “ACD/Name Batch” from Advanced Chemistry Development Inc., ACD/Labs (7.00 Release). Product version: 7.10, build: 15 Sep. 2003
3,6-difluoro-9H-carbazole is prepared according to the protocol of Bedford, Robin B. et alTetrahedron 2008, 64, 6038-6050.